Another Perspective
by Media Hood Reviews
Summary: What if Undyne and Alphys changed places with Toriel and Asgore? Rated for canon typical violence and occasional strong language.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Undertale. It is the legal property of Toby Fox. Please support the official release by purchasing it on either Steam, PS4 or the Nintendo Switch.

A.N.: The world of Undertale AUs fascinate me, to say the least. It can range from a basic role reversal like "Underswap" to a different setting like "Outertale", or even something completely different in tone and character like "Underfell"; it is always interesting to see just how different a story can be from a fans perspective. While I'm not the biggest fan of a majority of these AUs (what the hell were they smoking to create "Underlust" or "Freaktale"?), I can still appreciate when someone loves a piece of work so much that they try to pull a different spin on it.

So, naturally, I want to put a different spin on Undertale, though it will revolve around small, but still significant, change. That being; the roles of Undyne and Alphys are swapped with Toriel and Asgore, respectively. While not explored often, I think the concept of empress/queen Undyne is actually really fascinating. Beyond "Horrortale" and a few post-neutral ending fanfics, I've never really seen that many people really take a stab at an AU where Undyne and Alphys are both the queens.

To be more specific, this re-imagining is based on an image on DeviantArt I found the other day where Alphys was the guardian of the Ruins and Undyne was the Queen/Empress. I forgot the name of that AU, but it stuck out to me as an interesting premise. The following chapters will focus on the core 4 cast (Alphys, Undyne, Toriel and Asgore) and how their reactions to Frisks actions will differ from their canon counterparts. The rest of the cast, however, will remain unchanged, and most of them will only make an appearance to the end. Apologies for those who wanted to see more of Sans, Papyrus or the like. But this story is more about these four people and how the changes in the story affect them greatly.

Thus, without further ado…, enjoy the next chapter of "Another Perspective".


	2. First Encounter

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Undertale, nor really the idea presented. The former is the legal property of Toby Fox. Please support the official release.

A.N.: Here's the first chapter out of who knows how many in this story. This will be from the perspective of Alphys as she takes the role of Toriel, though with her personality and "quirks" still intact. As I've never worked with this character before, I don't know how well I'll pull off her stutter, so I apologise in advance if it seems off.

Without further ado, ON WITH THE SHOW!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Frisk should have guessed right away that Flowey would not be as friendly as he seemed. For one, he was overly enthusiastic about teaching them about the semantics about their SOUL, LOVE and so forth. For a stranger, especially for a flower, they seem almost too eager to show off his "friendliness pellets" to an otherwise unassuming child. Of course, things only got worse when the pellets reduced their HP from 20 down to 1 and Flowey preached about his "kill or be killed" morality.

Thankfully for Frisk, however, they weren't meeting their end today. As Flowey's pellets where about to hit them, lightning burst up from around their SOUL, stopping the attack while also knocking the killer plant away. As Frisk finally looked up, they not only noticed their HP was fully restored, but they found the person that saved their life; a short-statured, anthropomorphic yellow lizard lady wearing a purple robe and a pair of glasses.

"O-okay, he should b-be gone now. H-hey there, little… uh, k-kid; are y-you alright?"

Frisk wasn't sure if the lizard lady could be trusted but felt that she couldn't be a threat as she had saved their life from a killer plant. They started to stand up, only for their left knee to buckle from the sudden movement. The lizard was next to them straight away.

"W-w-woah, careful there! I t-think the fall might've h-had a serious effect on y-your leg! Here; let m-me see."

Frisk complied and sat back down on the floor, the lizard's hands glowing in a dim green aura. That same aura covered their left knee, which Frisk only now just noticed was heavily bruised and slightly swelling.

"What's, uh… w-what's your name, k-kid?"

"… I'm Frisk."

"F-Frisk, huh? That's… w-well, that's uh, an unusual n-name. N-NOT THAT IT'S A B-BAD NAME! Just, uh… o-okay, I'm sorry, that was totally u-unfair of me. F-forget I said anything."

The pair sat in awkward silence as the lizard kept healing Frisk's leg. They saw that the lizard was slightly blushing and sweating, biting her bottom lip with her oversized top teeth.

"It's okay; I get that a lot. You didn't say anything wrong."

"O-oh! W-well… okay, if y-you say so. Still, it's n-not my right to judge someone on t-their name. I'm Alphys; c-caretaker of the Ruins and former R-royal Scientist."

Frisk smiled. Alphys seemed nice enough, although obviously has some issues with making good conversation. But as far as they were concerned, it was nice to meet someone who wasn't intentionally overbearing

Now in a more comfortable silence, Alphys finished up healing Frisks knee, though the bruises and swelling still lingered. Despite not feeling any pain, Frisk saw that their leg still had a limp as they walked and felt a bit stiff.

"U-uh, I'm sorry! I'm not that g-good when it comes to h-healing; just taking t-the pain a-away. I hope t-that the limp will go away e-eventually… though, I-I'll be honest; I e-expected your injury to be m-much worse from the fall."

"It's okay, Miss Alphys; it doesn't hurt anymore. At least it wasn't broken, right?"

"… Y-yeah; right!"

Alphys smiled, the green aura on her hand fading away.

"W-well, I guess I better g-guide you through the Ruins. D-don't want you to b-be on your own while you're d-down here. R-right this way, Frisk!"

Alphys went on ahead, straightening out her glasses as she walked through a nearby door and Frisk followed her. Frisk, however, heard something shuffle behind them. They turned around, expecting to see Flowey again, but saw something else entirely. Or rather, some ONE else.

Standing on the patch of grass was another child, looking to be a few years older than them. They shared the same bob-cut hairdo as Frisk but wore a green sweater with a yellow strip going across the middle instant of the turquoise/purple combo that Frisk was wearing. Another distinguishing detail was their eyes; a pair of deep, dark red pupils that stood out like blood on a blank white canvas. Their gaze was locked onto Frisk's, piercing right through into the core of their SOUL. And yet, Frisk didn't find any sense of malice in their eyes, only questioning; as if judging Frisk for things they might have done.

It was at this moment that Alphys popped her head back into the room.

"H-hey, uh… are y-you coming, Frisk?"

Frisk turned to Alphys, mentally questioning why she seem surprised about the other child. Suddenly, it hit them; Alphys wasn't surprised, because she couldn't SEE the other child. Nonetheless, Frisk thought of a quick answer.

"Sure! Just, uh… I need to the use the, uh, 'little humans' room really quick, if you get what I mean."

Alphys had a blank look on her face for a second before realisation settled in and her flushed turned a bright pink.

"O-oh! Uh, yeah, o-of course! J-just come right through w-when you're done, o-okay?"

"Will do; thanks, Miss Alphys."

"Oh, please; n-no need to call me t-that. Just Alphys is f-fine."

With her face still flushed, Alphys turned around and walked ahead, leaving Frisk alone with the other, currently unseen child. They walked up to them, their face slightly littered with uncertainty.

"Um… hi?"

The red-eyed child kept their gaze on Frisk, staring in silence for a few seconds before opening their mouths.

"_You are wondering why you can see me and yet Alphys could not, yes?_"

"Um… yeah, pretty much."

"_Well, as am I. None of the others have been able to see me before you._"

"'Others'? What others?"

The child's eyes widened slightly in a small measure of surprise, but this shock didn't last long.

"_No matter. Point being; I think only you can see and hear me. As such, it is safe to assume that I have, in some fashion or another, become attached to your SOUL. Perhaps we can find the answers we seek if we continue through the Ruins and stick with Alphys. Agreed?_"

"Sure thing."

The child seemed to finally smile for the first time since Frisk laid eyes on them. Frisk turned around and begin heading for Alphys but stopped and turned back the other child.

"Oh, I almost forgot; the name's – "

"_Frisk. Yes, I know. I was overhearing your conversation with Alphys. Apologies for eavesdropping."_

"Don't worry about it; no harm done."

"_Thank you._"

"Soooo, what's your name?"

The smile didn't drop as the child answered.

"_I… am Chara._"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Call it quits there for now.

I'm sorry for such the long wait; real life got in the way and I've been considering writing my own original novel. I already have the basic set-up figured out and I just need to iron out the details.

Also, this is my first time writing for both Alphys and Chara, so I appreciate any feedback on how I did with them.

Regardless, thanks for reading and please leave a review letting me know what you think.

Have a good day!


End file.
